Drama CD: Die Nur-Für-Vampire-Frühlingsferien
thumb|280px|Das Cover der dritten Drama CDDie Nur-Für-Vampire-Frühlingsferien ist die dritte Drama CD, die in Japan erschienen ist. Allgemeine Infos Die CD hat wieder drei Tracks und einen vierten (Cast Talk) als Bonus. Cast Terashima Takuma (Shirota Mahiru) Kaji Yuuki (Kuro) Suzuki Tatsuhisa (Tsubaki) Shimono Hiro (Alisuin Misono) Horie Kazuma (Snow Lily) Kakihara Tetsuya (Alisuin Mikuni) Shimazaki Nobunaga (Licht Jekylland Todoroki) Kimura Ryouhei (Lawless) Ono Yuuki (Sendagaya Tetsu) Murase Ayumu (Hugh the Dark Algernon III) Matsuoka Yoshitsugu (Berkia) Neu diesmal im Cast ist Mikuni Alisuin, und hat hier seinen ersten Auftritt. Tracks Track 01: Es ist Frühling! Kirschblüten!! Das nur-für-Vampire Kirschblütenfest Tournier Länge: 17:28 Lily, Misono, Testu und Hyu treffen sich bei Mahiru im Appartment und planen zum Kirschblütenfest zu gehen. Misono scheint eine Pollenallergie zuhaben und trägt daher eine Maske und eine Schwimmbrille. Zeitgleich versucht Hyde Licht dazu zu bringen etwas mit ihm zu unternehmen (er kann ja nicht alleine gehen, wegen des Fluchs). Zunächst ist Licht nicht überzeugt und schälgt ihm Möglichkeiten vor wie er sterben solle. Als Hyde jedoch das typisch Japanische Kirschblütenfest anspricht, und erwähnt, dass es dort viele Tauben gibt, ändert Licht seine Meinung und will zu eben diesem Fest (hauptsächlich wegen der Tauben). Als Mahirus Gruppe auf dem Fest ankommt, treffen sie Tsubaki, der seine Begleitung sucht - er wundert sich, dass sie sich für Nachmittags verabredet haben und er der einzige war, der um fünf Uhr morgens schon dort war. (Dabei hatte er seinen Highscore auf BomBom immer wieder gebrochen. BomBom ist vermutlich ein Spiel fürs Smartphone.) Etwas später tauchen auch Lawless (der von einem Taubenschwarm angegriffen wird) und Licht (der natürlich die Ruhe weg hat)auf und gesellen sich zur Gruppe. Kurz darauf trifft auch Belukia ein und entschuldigt sich für die Verspätung (er hatte eine Serie gesehen) und kündigt außerdem an, dass keiner der anderen Abkömmlinge kommen wird. Nach eine ganzen Weile später, kündigt Tsubaki die "Unterhaltungszeit" an und Belukia bietet Zaubertricks an, Hyu beginnt zu trinken (obwohl Tetsu sagt Hyu vertrage Alkohol gut, ist er nach wenigen Schlucken betrunken), Lily hat ein Cosplay für alle vorbereitet und zu guter Letzt packt Licht auch noch eine Karaoke Maschine aus. Darauf hin läuft die Sache natürlich aus dem Ruder. Track 02: Das Verschwinden von Abel 22:17 Minuten Gerade macht Mahiru die Wäsche, er freut sich über das warme Wetter. Kuro hingegen legt sich auf den frisch getrockneten Futon, was Mahiru aufregt. Auf einmal schlägt Mikuni die Tür auf und eilt herein, er spricht von einem Notfall - das Abel (seine Puppe) verschwunden ist. Als Mahiru ihn fragen will was genau passiert ist, unterbricht Mikuni ihn und stellt sich erst mal vor (obwohl Mahiru und Kuro ihn ja kennen). Kuro schlägt vor, so zu tun als seien sie nicht zu Hause und sollten Mikuni ignorieren. Mikuni übergeht es und eilt zu Mahiru, tritt dabei auf Kuros Schwanz, zwar versuchen beide ihn darauf aufmerksam zu machen, aber Mikuni beginnt seine Gesichichte von vorn zu erzählen (wie er mit Abel im Café saß und was genau...ganz genau sie gegessen/getrunken hatten). Weiter merkt er trotz Hinweisen nicht, dass er noch auf Kuros Schwanz steht. Dabei fällt ihm auf, dass es unhöflich ist einem Gast keinen Tee anzubieten. Etwas später hat Mahiru den Tee fertig und Mikuni beschwert sich, dass Mahiru ihm einfach so eine Packung Milch auf den Tisch stellt und dass der Tee billig sei. (Worauf Mahiru will dass er geht, aber Mikuni bleibt) Mahiru beginnt wieder, dass Mikunis "Puppe" verschwunden sei, worauf hin Mikuni protestiert, dass sie keine Puppe sei. Mahiru fällt daraufhin auf, dass auch Jeje nicht da ist, doch hier macht sich Mikuni keine Sorgen sondern beschuldigt ihn unsensibel zu sein und einfach zu verschwinden. Mikuni spricht aufeimal mit sich selbst und fragt sich ob Abel etwas die Nase voll von ihm hatte - wie dem neuen Kleid, dass er ihr angezogen hatte.(Kuro vermutet, dass Mikuni Aufmerksamkeit braucht und einsam ist). Schockiert beschuldigt er Mahiru und Kuro sie hätten lüsterne Gedanken wegen dem neuen Kleid gehabt. Mahiru schälgt nun vor, einfach nach der Puppe zu suchen, Mikuni stimmt zu und betont dass dies wichtiger sei als Tsubaki. Zuletzt habe er Abel in dem Café gehabt, wo er mit Tsurugi zusammen war - was ihn schrecklich verstört habe. Als Kuro gerade gehen will, nimmt Mahiru seinen Servamp und rubbelt ihn gegen Mikuni, damit er den Geruch von Mikuni verinnerlicht um Abel leichter zu finden. Kuro trifft sich mit Hyde, und beschwert sich noch darüber, dass Licht ihm gefolgt ist (Aber Licht mag Katzen). Kuro bittet Hyde in Igel-Form zu gehen und rubbelt sich an ihm, damit auch er den Geruch an sich hat. Misono und Lily warten auf Tetsu, dabei kommen gerade Mikuni und Mahiru um die Ecke und Mahiru fragt, warum er nicht Shuhei anfrufe, dieser könne es vielleicht mit dem "Ich habe damit gerechnet, dass das passieren würde..." lösen könne, doch Mikuni hatte es bereits probiert und sofort aufgelegt als dieser Tsurugi darauf ansetzen wollte. Misono und Lily werden au die beiden aufmerksam und Mikuni berichtet kurz was passiert ist. Lily meint, dass Abel sie weder hören könnte wenn sie rufen, noch könnte sie ihnen still folgen (Worauf sich alle über diese Vorstellung gruseln - was Mikuni ärgert und sie alle anfährt, dass Abel KEIN Stalker sei) Tetsu kommt um die Ecke und Mikuni rastet aus, als er ihn sieht - erinnert sich an eine Szene im dunklen Park, wo er Abel ganz grob angefasst habe (er lässt es dastehen, als sei Tetsu ein gefährlicher Perverser), dieser jedoch kann nicht mal mit dem Namen Abel etwas anfangen. Mikuni beschuldigt ihn Abel entführt zu haben und wird noch emotionaler. Tetsu räumt ein, dass er wohl über den Verlust einer Puppe weint und faltet ihm (nach einer längeren diskussion über Mikunis Lieblinsfarbe) ein Abel-Origami. Mikuni beschwert sich, er solle nicht so herablassend einem Erwachsenen gegenüber sein. Testu begeistert alle mit seinen Origamitechniken Kuro und Lawless sind in der Zwischenzeit im Café und lassen es sich gutgehen. Licht schälgt Kuro, da er nicht in Katzenform isst. Tetsu und Hyu gehen später vom Bowlen mit Misono und Lily nach Hause, er findet es noch lustig, dass Misono die Kugel nicht hat heben können. Da sieht er auf einmal eine Puppe auf der Straße, die ihm bekannt vor kommt und nimmt sie mit um sie zu waschen... Track 03: Commence! Servamp Academie 16:45 Min. Dieser Track spielt in der "Servamp Akademie" und jeder Servamp Charakter hat eine andere Rolle, so heißt Lily auch Lilyama und Hyu ist ein Lehrer (Hyu-sensei) - Licht und Lawless hingegen sind beides Austauschschüler. (Lich ist ein Ausstauschschüler vom Himmel gesandt wie er Lawless erkärt. Hyus Unterrichtsmethoden sind, die Schüler durch Grausamkeit das Fürchten zu lehren und sie damit gefügig zu machen. Tsubaki ist entsetzt, dass er kein Lehrer ist, doch Mahiru verpricht ihm, dass die Klasse in wenigen Sekunden untergegangen wäre. Der ganze Schultag endet für Mahiru darin, dass er wie in einem "Bonding-Role-Play-Game" immer wieder vor Entscheidungsmöglichkeiten gestellt wird und somit die Bindung zu seinen Klassenkameraden verbessern muss, was ihm nich so gut gelingt. (So z.B. vor dem Sportunttreicht - Tsubaki hat keine Lust auf Sport und Kuro wollte ihm seine Sportsachen anbieten. Er stellt Mahiru for die Entscheidung''' was er zu Tsubaki sagen solle': # Los beeil dich und zieh dich um # Ah, verstehe, dein rechter Arm... # Ich will dich wirklich nicht in Sportkleidung sehen. Mahiru wähl die Nummer 1 und die Punkte für Tsubaki fallen.) Doch auch die Fragen, die andere wie z.B. Tsubaki gestellt bekommen werden meist eher falsch beantwortet. Später in der Pause treffen Licht und Lawless auf Tsubaki (den Schulsprecher) und Belukia. Licht bietet Tsubaki Sushi aus seiner Lunchbox an und zu Belukias Verwunderung isst er es auch noch. Tsubaki fällt auf, dass Sakuya nicht hier ist: (Belukia zu Tsubaki) '"Was nun? Was solltest du tun?"' # Hey Bel, lass uns nach Sakuya suchen. # Hey Bel, war Sakuya in letzter Zeit nicht ein bisschen kalt zu mir? # Hey Bel, bin ich heute auch cool? Tsubaki nimmt Nummer 3 und verliert Bonding-Punkte für Belukia, da dieser das extrem uninteressant fand. Misono will sich im Krankenflügel ausruhen, doch das Bett ist von Kuro belegt, also nimmt er das nächste, als er sich hingelegt hat, bemerkt er, dass Testu drin liegt. Dieser legt sich auf ihn drauf (schlafend) und Misono kann nicht mehr weg. Mahiru sucht nach Sakuya, dabei trifft er unter anderem auf Mikuni, Belukia, Licht, Lawless und Tsubaki. Tsubaki spricht ihn mit MahiMahi an. Als Schulprecher will er nun befehlen, dass sich alle bei Spitznamen nennen müssen. Licht nennt Lawless daraufhin Lawless-chan und Hyde-chan, was Lawless beides nicht passt. Dann nennt er Tsubaki Konkon-chan (Kon ist das die Lautmalerei für ein Fuchsbellen). Mikuni möchte der "weiße Prinz" genannt werden, doch keiner hat je gehört, wie er so genannt wird, Mahiru erwähnt den Namen "Kuni-chan" (wie er von Tsurugi genannt wird), doch bei diesem Namen, so Mikuni, müsse er brechen. Der Prinz gefällt Licht und er will nun Egnel-Prinz genannt werden. Tsubaki stellt nun die Frage: '"Nun, wie willst du ihn nennen?"' # Tsubaki # Tsubakyun # Schwarzer Prinz Mahiru wählt die Nummer eins. Was wieder das Bondinglevel senkt. Danach folgen Frage auf Frage: Belukia: "'Oh? Ein hungriger Vampir schaut zu dir herüber als ob er was wolle..." # Lass ihn von deinem Blut trinken # Lass ihn nicht von deinem Blut trinken Mahriu beschwert sich über die Vampir-Bezogene Frage und antwortet nicht. Lawless: '''"Mit wem willst du zu Mittag essen?" # Lawless-chan und Lichtan # Dem unerwünschten Oberschichtler (Mikuni) # Dem Schülerrat (Tsubaki) Doch Mahiru eilt los um Sakuya zu suchen. Kategorie:Drama CD Kategorie:Medien